


Creature Comforts

by Rushlight



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-13
Updated: 2001-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rushlight/pseuds/Rushlight
Summary: A quiet evening at home takes on unanticipated significance for the boys.





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Creature Comforts

## Creature Comforts

by Rushlight

Author's website: http://www.slashcity.org/~rushlight

Disclaimer: This is a piece of non-profit fan fiction and is not meant to infringe on the copyright of the original copyright holders.

Author's Notes: This story was written as a birthday gift for my beta-reader, Beth. Happy birthday, hon!

Story Notes: 

* * *

Creature Comforts  
by, Rushlight 

Ray leaned back and put his arms up over his head, lacing his fingers together as he cracked his back loudly. The resultant easing of the pressure on his spine made him sigh softly in what was almost erogenous pleasure. 

Fraser glanced at him in concern from where he sat at the far end of the couch, setting the book he was reading down in his lap with a finger to hold his place. The light from the lamp at his elbow made him look positively radiant, dark hair and dark eyes contrasting nicely with the paleness of his skin. 

"It's late, Ray," Fraser said, rubbing his fingers over his eyes with a quiet sigh. "Why don't you head in to bed?" 

Ray shook his head, drawing his feet up under him and indicating the explosion of paperwork laid out over the coffee table in front of him. "I've got to get this report finished by tomorrow," he said reluctantly. To be perfectly honest, bed _did_ sound like an absolutely fabulous idea, but his conscience forbade him to give in to it. He grinned wryly. "Better take a picture, Fraser. This is me, being responsible. It's something you might never see again." 

The smile Fraser favored him with said clearly that he didn't take Ray's comment seriously. "You're a very responsible person, Ray," he said, managing somehow to sound both sincere and patronizing at the same time. His dark blue eyes flickered with the faintest touch of humor. 

"Yeah, you just keep on believing that." Ray turned back to the open folder on his lap with a grin, trying to ignore the warm tingle of pleasure that Fraser's words invoked in him. There was just something about being complimented by this man that got to him every time. 

Fraser turned back to his book then, and Ray glanced at him surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye. There was a part of him that still couldn't believe they were sitting here together like this, even if they'd been living together for over a month now. Rain drummed lightly against the window beside them, providing a steady background rhythm to the nighttime sounds of the building around them, softly underscored by the sounds of traffic on the street outside. There was something ... homey about it. Domestic. Just two guys kicking back at the end of a long day, taking tacit comfort in each other's presence. 

With an effort, Ray turned his attention back to his work. His pencil scratched softly as it moved across the paper in front of him, and his brow furrowed slightly as he tried to get his thoughts in order. This had been a maddening case -- even more maddening than their usual fare -- and he was glad to have the whole mess behind them. Stolen artifacts, loopy security guards, and criminals who didn't seem to care that what they'd stolen were only counterfeits anyway... Only Fraser could come up with a case so bizarre. The thought filled Ray with a strange sense of affection as he wrote down his concluding comments on the report. 

Finally done, he signed his name to the bottom of the page with a flourish. Beside him, Fraser was still engrossed in his book, sable head bent slightly as his eyes tracked over the page in front of him. Ray just looked at him for a moment, not wanting to disturb him -- he loved watching Fraser read, loved watching that agile mind make almost visible leaps and jumps as it worked through the words in front of him. Reading wasn't a habit that Ray had ever been taken with; he had a hard enough time sitting still long enough to get what he had to done, much less choosing to do it in his spare time. 

Watching Fraser always felt like a guilty pleasure, even if he did have full rein to do so now. Especially here, in their home at the end of the day. It was like Fraser had peeled off whatever mask he wore while he was out there in the world, and he looked inexplicably naked now, even though he was fully clothed. This was Fraser in jeans and bare feet, T-shirt draped casually over his hips, hair tousled slightly from the kiss he'd given Ray when he first walked in the door that evening. Ray squinted, trying to see the stiff, poster-boy version of "Constable Fraser" that he worked beside during the day, and failed utterly. 

Fraser seemed to feel Ray's eyes on him, and lifted his head. He smiled slightly as he met Ray's gaze. "Done?" he asked. 

Ray nodded, leaning back to stretch again. "Yeah, _finally_." He let his gaze slide sideways to glance at the clock in the corner of the room, surprised to find that it was nearly midnight. In the far corner of the room, Dief was sleeping soundly. 

Fraser put his book down and scooted across the couch to sit beside him, tucking one leg up underneath him so he could reach the back of Ray's neck. Ray shivered and let his head drop forward bonelessly as strong hands dug into the taut muscles in his shoulders with a deft touch, slowly working the tension out of him. 

Ray hummed under his breath, shifting sideways so he could lean back against the strong body behind him. "Feels good, Frase," he muttered, feeling vaguely surprised that he hadn't gone completely pre-verbal. Small sparks danced behind his eyelids as the pleasure of Fraser's touch washed through him, making him feel light-headed. 

"I'm glad." Fraser pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, rubbing his cheek lightly against the tousled hair there. "I've been dying to do this all night." Ray could practically hear him smiling. 

"Mmm." Ray let himself drift mindlessly for a moment in a haze of near orgasmic bliss as the pent-up frustration of the past several hours bled out of him, leaving him feeling vaguely warm and contented inside. He snuggled back against Fraser's chest, and Fraser's hands on his shoulders turned more sensual, less business-like, thumbs sliding up the back of his neck to rub in small circles against the base of his skull. 

"Better?" Fraser asked softly, mouth close to his ear. Ray shivered at the small breath of warmth that brushed across him with the word. 

"Yeah." The warmth he felt was beginning to pool southward now, and he shifted restlessly, feeling a familiar heat begin to slide underneath his skin. Fraser's body was wonderfully solid behind him, and Ray grinned slightly at the unconscious shifting Fraser made in response to his movement. Horny Mountie -- what a wonderful way to end the day. 

"I didn't know you found the sight of me stressing out over case reports such a turn-on," he teased, unable to help himself. 

"I find _you_ a turn-on, Ray." Fraser's voice had dropped to a low murmur. Warm breath wafted across Ray's ear, making him shiver. 

Ray drank the words in greedily, closing his eyes against the rush of heat that moved through him in response to them. He thought about Fraser sitting there, calmly reading his book, and all the while trying to resist the urge to jump him so he could have the time he needed to get his work done. All that horny Mountie passion, leashed. Ray found the thought extremely arousing. 

Lips brushed lightly over the back of his neck, so soft he could almost believe he'd imagined it. One of Fraser's arms had dropped down to wind around his waist, holding their bodies together as his tongue traced warm patterns on the skin behind Ray's ear. 

"Can we go to bed now?" Ray said, his voice little more than a whisper. Behind him, Fraser sighed contentedly. 

"Yes, Ray." 

Ray left all the paperwork lying there on the table as he moved into the bedroom, skinning out of his T-shirt as he went. Fraser trailed behind him with shining eyes, and Ray reveled in the moment of exhibitionistic freedom, feeling the heat of Fraser's gaze like a physical caress against his skin. 

The bedroom was dark, illuminated only by the streetlights outside the window. Rain pattered gently against the glass, creating watery silver-and-black shadows across the room. Ray turned and was surprised to find Fraser standing directly behind him, a solid, immutable presence that suddenly seemed to be _everywhere_ , filling his senses, making everything else in the room fade into a sort of background static as Fraser's mouth closed over his own. 

Ray parted his lips on a gasp as Fraser's tongue pushed in past his teeth to tangle with his. Damn, Fraser was hungry tonight, and the thought made Ray feel suddenly dizzy as blood pooled in his groin, making him instantly hard. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat as his hips bucked forward against Fraser's instinctively, seeking further contact. 

Fraser's hands were warm against him, palms sliding heavily across the skin of his back. Ray moaned his appreciation into Fraser's mouth, hands scrabbling for the T-shirt in front of him, and after a moment Fraser seemed to get the message, drawing back just long enough to pull the shirt off over his head. 

Ah, now _that_ was what he wanted. Ray smoothed his hands across the wide expanse of chest in front of him, flicking his thumbnail lightly across a nipple as he went. Fraser's breath hitched, and he bent to kiss Ray's shoulder, lapping softly at the skin there. 

"Ray," he whispered, tightening his fingers around Ray's waist and pulling his hips forward, holding them together. Ray could feel the hardness of him there, the heat. 

Ray opened his mouth and leaned in to slide his tongue across Fraser's stiffening nipple, fingering the other one in counter-rhythm as he began to suck. Fraser gave a low, breathy moan and began to thrust against him, a slow, seemingly unconscious movement that made Ray close his eyes against the beauty of it, the incredible rightness of holding an excited Fraser in his arms. 

Ray all but climbed the body in front of him when warm fingers trailed down the back seam of his jeans, making him part his thighs instinctively. He heard Fraser laugh softly, and retaliated by nipping at the nipple in front of him, drawing forth another of those breathy moans. 

"Bed," he murmured, licking to soothe the soft skin he'd just bitten. 

"Yes." Fraser rubbed his cheek against the side of Ray's head, kissing his ear lightly. 

Somehow, Ray managed to pull away and fumble for the zipper of his pants. He shimmied out of them without fanfare and then kicked them away into a corner of the room with his underwear, his eyes following Fraser avidly as he did the same. And then Fraser was back, warm and hard and immediately real, but so much _more_ now without the barrier of the clothes between them. Ray fell back against the bedcover willingly and moaned as Fraser's weight pinned him to the bed. 

God, he loved this, and Fraser knew it. Feeling that hard Mountie body spread out on top of him, skin against skin, pressing down on him, owning him. Ray groped blindly for Fraser's mouth with his own, kissing him deeply, reveling in the slick slide of tongue against tongue, feeling Fraser's heart beat in rapid cadence right next to his own. Pleasure pulsed out of his groin in warm pulses as Fraser moved against him, and he wrapped his legs tightly around Fraser's thighs, holding onto him, lifting his hips to meet each delicious, beautiful thrust. 

"Ray," Fraser said again, trailing his lips back across Ray's face to nip at the edge of his jaw. Ray gasped at the sudden spark of almost-pain that shuddered through him, pressing his hips up eagerly. "Ray, would you..." 

He trailed off uncertainly, and Ray pulled himself back from the hazy edge of passion with an effort and looked up at him. Fraser was panting heavily through his mouth, his eyes wild in the indescribable beauty of his face. He looked ... needy. Ray slid a hand over the back of his neck to soothe him, knowing that Fraser sometimes had difficulty asking for what he wanted in bed. But of course, being Fraser, he would never just come out and _take_. 

"Whatever it is, the answer's yes," Ray said with a smirk, struggling to breathe through the sudden surge of arousal that gripped him. He honestly couldn't think of anything Fraser could ask for that he wouldn't want to do. 

Still, Fraser looked uncertain. He reached for one of Ray's hands and twined their fingers together, palm against palm, then lifted both to his lips so he could kiss the back of Ray's hand lightly. His eyes never moved away from Ray's, and Ray could see the war of indecision that was going on there. 

"Hey." Ray touched Fraser's face gently, wanting to soothe him. Fraser was shaking now, and it wasn't entirely from passion. "Just tell me what you want, Frase. It's okay." 

Fraser looked down at him for a moment more and then sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He deepened the kiss gradually, and Ray let him, trying desperately to listen to the things his lover couldn't bring himself to say. 

And then he felt suddenly cold as Fraser moved away from him, the air chilling on his heated skin. He reached for Fraser's body blindly, not understanding, but then Fraser was lying on his stomach beside him, face buried in the folded pillow of his arms. Moonlight gleamed on pale, sweat-sheened skin, washed through by the shadow of the rain. 

It only took the space of a moment for realization to hit him. Fraser wanted to be fucked. 

Oh _hell_ , yes. 

Ray's hand shook as he reached to trail his fingers across the smooth expanse of Fraser's back, and he took a moment to gather his thoughts. This was something they'd done before, but it was always Fraser doing him. He was the slut in this relationship, after all, the one with all the experience at the guy/guy thing; this was all still new to Fraser, and he'd been understandably leery of doing too much, too quickly. 

"Are you sure?" Ray murmured, surprised to hear his voice shaking. His hand moved as if under its own volition to cup Fraser's left buttock, trailing his thumb lightly across the pale skin there. God, this man was beautiful. Ray wanted him so bad he ached, but he refused to move any further until he had Fraser's full consent. 

Fraser's breathing had deepened under Ray's caresses. He turned his head slightly to look at him and nodded. His face was tinged darkly red in the shadows, but his gaze was steady as he looked into Ray's eyes. "I'm sure, Ray," he said, and his voice was little more than a throaty hum as he rocked his hips up into Ray's touch. "I've ... wanted this for a long time now. I just didn't know how to ask." 

Ray felt a sudden surge of affection so poignant that it left him momentarily speechless, and he stroked Fraser's ass again, more firmly this time, feeling the tight bunch of the muscles sliding under his palm. Fraser's eyes fluttered closed on a soft moan, lashes fanning dark against the pale skin of his cheeks, as his fists clenched tight around the pillow under his head. 

And how could anyone resist an invitation like that? Ray gave in with a low moan of his own, nipping lightly at the back of Fraser's shoulder as he moved in behind him, settling his weight carefully over the broad expanse of the other man's back. Fraser's muscles rippled beneath him, welcoming him, and Ray slid a hand down his side encouragingly, sucking softly at the smooth skin of his neck. 

Fraser sighed heavily. "That ... feels good, Ray," he murmured against his pillow. 

Ray sank his teeth into the back of Fraser's neck lightly, giving in to the urge to mark him, to taste him, and then he forced himself to pull away, drawing back to his knees on the bed as Fraser spread his legs to make room for him. Ray hated to leave the warm haven he'd found for himself against Fraser's back, but there were things they needed if this was going to work, and even in his current state, he wasn't going to forget that. 

Panting lightly, he forced himself to move away from Fraser and reach for the bedside drawer. Sweat cooled on his skin as he fumbled around inside, and he cursed softly under his breath, wishing for the thousandth time that they didn't keep so much goddamned _stuff_ in there. And then his fingers closed around the small tube of lube that they'd stashed there, and a moment later, he found the small strip of foil packets beside it. 

Fraser's hips were moving restlessly against the comforter when he returned, and Ray immediately put a hand on his back to soothe him, bending to drop a trail of wet kisses across the enticing curve of his spine. Fraser arched into his mouth, humming softly, and the sound sent Ray's arousal skyrocketing. Biting back his own helpless moan, he slid his fingers down to the cleft of Fraser's ass and touched his opening lightly. 

Fraser's shoulders tensed immediately, but he relaxed a moment later, murmuring under his breath. 

Ray eyed him warily, keeping up the soothing strokes along his back. He felt like he was trying to calm a skittish animal. "Not too late to back out, you know," he said. Although he didn't think he'd ever wanted anything as much as he wanted this, there was no way in hell he'd do anything if he didn't believe Fraser wanted him to. 

Fraser shook his head emphatically and looked back over his shoulder at him. His hair was even more tousled than before, giving him a rakishly disheveled look, and his eyes gleamed softly in the light from the window. "Please, Ray," he said, and his hips shifted again under Ray's hand. "I want you to." 

It was the "please" that did him in. Groaning, Ray moved forward to kneel between Fraser's thighs again, and Fraser let his head drop back down onto his arms, letting out a gusting sigh that seemed to reach straight down to his toes. Ray touched his back again, partly to soothe, partly because he couldn't seem to keep his hands away, and stroked firmly into the muscles there, trying to ease his lover's tension away. 

"God," Fraser whispered, barely audible. "That feels good..." 

Encouraged, Ray moved lower in his explorations, bending to follow the path of his hands with his mouth. "It'll feel even better," he promised, murmuring the words against smooth skin. He trailed his lips over the hard ridges of Fraser's spine, biting gently whenever the mood struck him, until his hands were kneading at Fraser's ass, feeling the warm globes spread and shift beneath his palms. He let his tongue flicker out to taste the sweat that had pooled at the small of Fraser's back, and Fraser's hips surged gently against the bed, making him smile. 

This time when his finger found its way into Fraser's cleft, Fraser didn't tense up. He only sighed, and Ray glanced up at him briefly, wanting to make sure he was all right. Fraser's eyes were closed, his head resting comfortably on his folded arms, but his expression was one of pleasure, not distress. 

"Is that good?" Ray asked, mostly just to hear Fraser sigh like that again. He wasn't disappointed. 

"Mmm-hmm." Fraser's hips were moving rhythmically against the sheets now, and Ray decided suddenly that this wouldn't do at all. Fraser was going to get himself off before they even had time to get to the good stuff, if he wasn't careful. 

"Okay, then." Ray ran the back of a hand across his brow, feeling flushed and wicked and wild as he contemplated his next move. He loved being with Fraser no matter what they did, but there was something so indescribably _hot_ about having Fraser open up to him like this. About having Fraser trust him like this. "Why don't you get up on your knees?" 

It was gratifying, how quickly Fraser moved to obey him. Ray watched him move, feeling his mouth go dry as Fraser shifted up onto his knees in front of him, baring his ass and the graceful curve of his spine. Ray touched him lightly, unable to resist, and felt the slow tremors of need vibrating under the surface of Fraser's skin make their way right up through his arm and into his heart. 

"Like this, Ray?" Fraser asked him, twisting to look at him, head still resting on his crossed arms. His eyes were slits of smoldering cobalt in the darkness. 

Ray stared at him for a moment, his heart pounding. "Uh ... yeah. That's ... that's good, Frase." He swallowed forcefully. 

His erection, which had begun to fade with his earlier indecision, was coming back with a vengeance. Ray stroked himself once, lightly, trying to get himself under control. There was a lot they had yet to do before Fraser would be ready for him. 

Ray slid his hands between Fraser's thighs and urged them apart gently, moving himself into position. He groped for the tube of lube on the mattress beside him and popped the top off one-handed, keeping up what he hoped was a comforting stroking motion on the side of Fraser's leg with the other. 

"Okay," he said, wondering if it was Fraser he was trying to calm here, or himself. He bent to kiss the small of Fraser's back lightly. "This is your first time at this, all right? This might ... this might hurt a little. I mean, it'll probably hurt a little. But you have to _tell_ me if it does, all right? We're gonna take it nice and slow." 

Fraser's breathing had quickened slightly, but he nodded. "I trust you, Ray." 

And that was more of a turn-on than all of the sexy sighing and writhing combined. Ray closed his eyes for a moment before spreading Fraser's asscheeks wide with one hand and stroking with one well-lubed finger at his opening. 

Tight little virgin opening. Ray bit down hard on his lower lip, trying not to shiver. He knew from the discussions they'd had earlier in their relationship that he was the first person to have ever touched Fraser here. The thought was heady, exhilarating, and his chest tightened as he stroked again, and again, just barely skating the edges of that little hole without pressing inside. Fraser had tensed reflexively at the initial touch, but he was relaxing now, the tension seeping slowly out of him in stages. 

"How's that?" Ray asked, feeling faintly breathless. Fraser mmmmmmmed under him, the muscles in his back flexing as he shifted his knees slightly further apart. 

Ray took that as an invitation to continue. He dipped the tip of his finger just slightly inside, feeling Fraser's body clench hard around him. He'd been expecting that, though, and he withdrew carefully, then pressed in again, then out again, in again, out again, trying to convince Fraser's body to let him in. Fraser sighed again, and this time, Ray eased his finger in past the first knuckle, looking carefully for any signs of discomfort. 

"Hurts?" he murmured, massaging lightly at Fraser's lower back with his free hand. 

Fraser shook his head without opening his eyes. "It burns," he said, sounding as if he were groping for the words to explain what he was feeling. "But it doesn't feel ... bad." 

Which wasn't good enough by far. Ray didn't want Fraser merely not to feel bad -- he wanted him to feel _good_ , better than good, he wanted him to feel like this was something he couldn't live without. Still stroking smoothly inside Fraser's body with his one finger, Ray reached his other hand around underneath and closed his fingers around Fraser's flagging erection. 

Fraser hissed gratifyingly through his teeth at the unexpected contact, and his whole body shuddered once before pressing forward hungrily into Ray's hand. Ray grinned, feeling his own erection throb in empathy, and began to stroke lightly at the firming flesh, coaxing it back to full arousal. 

"That's it," he soothed, leaning part of his weight against Fraser's back as he reached for more lube. "That's good, Fraser. Just relax for me. Trust me." 

"I trust you." There was a fine line drawn between Fraser's brows, but it didn't look like an expression of pain. He rocked his hips slowly as Ray stroked him. "Ray, _please_..." 

When had he ever been able to resist that voice? Ray brought his hand back to Fraser's ass with a fresh coating of lube, and this time he pressed two fingers inside, feeling Fraser's muscles clamp down tight against him. He kept up his steady stroking on Fraser's erection, though, and this time, Fraser's body accepted the intrusion far more easily. 

"That's it," Ray said again, crooning softly. Fraser made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, spasming abruptly as Ray's fingers stroked up against something deep inside him. 

" _God_ ," Fraser gasped, arching back into Ray's hands. Ray grinned, pressing a kiss to the small of his back and breathing in the salt-sweet scent of him. 

"Feels good?" he asked teasingly, reaching again for that small, hard nub inside Fraser's body and rubbing up against it rhythmically. Fraser began to shake in his arms, his whole body bowing, hands clenching to fists in the sheets around him. 

"Ray," Fraser said, his eyes wide. His voice was strangled. " _Ray_..." 

Oh, yeah, he knew what that felt like. Ray pressed harder, deeper, wanting to give Fraser more of that feeling, trying to remember what it had felt like _his_ first time. God, Fraser's body was glowing now, he was covered in sex sweat, and he was _writhing_ , twisting against the sheets as if he couldn't decide what he wanted more: to press his erection forward into Ray's hand, or to push back further on his fingers. It was the most erotic sight that Ray had ever seen, and he buried his face against Fraser's back, trying to hold back the helpless moans that wanted to escape him. 

Finally, he took pity on both of them and pulled his fingers out of Fraser's body, reaching blindly for more lube. Fraser made a hoarse sound of protest and pressed back against him, and Ray murmured soothingly to him, rubbing his cheek gently against his back. 

"One more time, all right, Frase?" He barely recognized his own voice through the thick sound of need that enveloped it. He squeezed more lube onto his fingers and took in a deep breath to steady himself. His thighs were shaking as bad as Fraser's, urging him to hurry, but he refused to rush this, refused to do anything that might unintentionally cause his lover pain. 

"Nice and easy," he said, and this time, he brought three fingers to Fraser's loosened opening. Fraser went abruptly still beneath him. 

"Easy, babe," he murmured, trailing kisses along Fraser's spine as he slowly worked his fingers inside. Fraser's breathing was shallow, and his eyes were closed again. His nostrils flared slightly as he breathed. 

"Hurts?" Ray asked. 

Fraser nodded slowly. "Don't stop," he said. 

Ray chewed on his lower lip and obeyed, working his way inside slowly, giving Fraser ample time to adjust. Still, the taut line between Fraser's brows did not ease, and Ray began to despair that this wouldn't work after all, hating the sight of that beloved face in pain. 

Finally, Fraser let his breath out in a long sigh, shifting his thighs even further apart. Ray massaged his side gently, coaxing him to relax even more. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the muscles clamped around his fingers begin to loosen up, and he tentatively slid further inside, stroking as deep as he dared. 

Fraser shuddered and pressed back against him. "Ray," he whispered. 

Ray kissed his side lightly. "Yeah, Frase?" 

But Fraser only shook his head, unable to put his thoughts into words. "Please, Ray." 

Ray was shaking so hard he almost couldn't see. "All right." He began to gently ease his fingers out of the warm sheath that held them, mourning the loss of that incredible tightness and flushing as he imagined having that tightness clenched around another part of him. God, it had been so long since he'd done this, he was afraid he'd last all of two seconds once he got inside this body. 

His hands shook as he tore open the foil packet of the condom, and he could feel Fraser's eyes on him as he rolled it on over his erection. Fraser's skin was hot under his hand as he reached out to steady himself, and he paused a moment to smear more lube over his cock, using as much of it as he could. There was no way on earth he would ever willingly hurt Fraser -- he _couldn't_ hurt him -- but he was going to spontaneously combust here if he didn't do something soon. 

He wiped his fingers off on the edge of the sheet and then reached for Fraser's hips, getting up on his knees behind him and pausing for a moment to catch his breath. God, Fraser looked beautiful, all long lines and silver shadows, almost ethereal in the darkness of the room. Ray leaned forward against him, panting for breath, every muscle in his body clenched hard from sheer _wanting_ , but still he couldn't move, couldn't make himself take that final step. 

Until Fraser looked back at him, and smiled. His face was flushed, dark hair curled damply at his brow -- a vision of seduction, just waiting to be taken. That look told Ray everything he needed to know -- that Fraser _wanted_ this, wanted to be taken, and he wanted Ray to be the one to do the taking. 

He groaned as he pressed forward into Fraser's body, shaking as he forced himself to move slow, to give Fraser the time he'd need to adjust to this latest intrusion. God, Fraser's body was tight, so tight, and the pleasure sparked through him in almost visible waves, making it almost impossible to hold back, to go slow like he knew he needed to, to do anything other than ram himself full-length into that warm, slick sheath in one hard thrust. 

His fingers were clenched so tight around Fraser's hips that he was probably leaving bruises, but Fraser wasn't complaining. As a matter of fact, Fraser was clutching at the sheets again, straining back against him, and it was only Ray's hands on his hips that kept him from taking Ray's length inside him far more quickly than Ray thought he should. 

" _Jesus_ , Fraser," Ray groaned, rubbing his face down against his shoulder to clear the dripping sweat away from his eyes. "Just ... hold on, okay?" 

Fraser made a low rumbling sound deep in his chest and pressed even harder back against him, telling him in no uncertain terms what it was he wanted. It was perfectly clear that _Fraser_ didn't want to wait, didn't want to take it slow, and there was absolutely no way that Ray could stand in the face of that kind of enthusiasm, not with Fraser's ass clenching down so perfectly around him. 

Taking a deep breath, Ray let his weight collapse forward across Fraser's back, trusting Fraser to hold him as he wound his arms tight around his waist. He dropped a shaky kiss onto the sweat-damp skin between Fraser's shoulder blades and pushed forward with one long thrust of his hips, feeling Fraser's body open up for him, hugging tight around him, drawing him further in. 

"Oh, God," he said, panting, and Fraser grunted in reply. Fraser's entire body was shaking, but it was a _good_ kind of shaking, the kind that says _Hurry up and fuck me before I die_. It was a feeling that Ray could identify with whole-heartedly. 

And if Fraser was having trouble asking for what he wanted in words, his body sure wasn't having any problems letting Ray know what it needed. Fraser's body was saying _fuck me_ , it was saying _do me harder_ , and Ray drew in a deep, shuddering breath, easing out then pushing in again slowly, feeling that tight, hot channel clench down hard around him as he moved. 

Fraser grunted softly, his entire body flexing, and then they were _there_ , they were right where Ray wanted to be, thrusting smoothly inside that slick channel, feeling the pressure build, and it was so tight, so hot, so _good_ , that he couldn't do anything but moan his appreciation into the back of Fraser's neck and hold on for dear life as Fraser surged against him, making a whole slew of sounds that said he loved this, he wanted this, said that what Ray was doing was making him feel good. 

Oh _yeah_. This was just how he wanted it, how he'd been dreaming of it, with Fraser hard and ready and eager beneath him. Ray gave a long, shuddering moan, too far gone to be embarrassed by it, and rubbed his face against Fraser's shoulders, listening to the harsh rasping of their breaths as they moved in fluid harmony together. Fraser groped for his hand and held it tightly, pulling him closer, deeper, and Ray gave him everything he asked for, everything he wanted, until he felt somehow as if he was both fucking and being fucked, and it was his first time all over again, the first time he had ever touched or been touched in this way. 

And Fraser was hungry, so hungry for Ray. It occurred to Ray suddenly that he was touching Fraser deep inside where no one had ever been before, and he knew with sudden clarity that that meant more than bodies, more than bodies, and Fraser had let him in, had taken him in and welcomed him, had invited him inside and encouraged him to make himself right at home. And now that Ray was here, now that he _got_ it, he knew that he didn't ever want to leave. 

His hand groped for Fraser's erection and closed around it, tightening on the upstroke, wanting make sure that Fraser was feeling as good as he was. Fraser bucked under his touch and _howled_ , nearly throwing him off as his entire body shuddered, but Ray held on tight and rode it out, biting down on Fraser's shoulder as he stroked _hard_ , wanting to make it good for him, wanting to make him come. Fraser was shaking like a freight train under him, and Ray could tell that they were nearing the finish line, that they'd already passed the point of no return, and he licked at Fraser's shoulder in silent encouragement and Fraser shuddered again, hard, and then that was all she wrote. 

Ray's name echoed off the walls of the room as Fraser's body tensed like a whipcord under him, and then warm liquid was spurting over the fingers of his hand as Fraser's body trembled, shaking, shaking, and Ray let out a harsh moan of empathy as he felt the hard tremors move through the body beneath him. Ray held him tightly, breathing in the scent of him, and that was enough to trigger his own climax, like flipping a switch, and then he was coming, coming hard into Fraser's slick, tight heat, and it was heaven, pure heaven as he listened to Fraser's body screaming _I love you_ without ever saying a word. 

Fraser collapsed to the mattress with a soft "oof", and Ray barely had enough presence of mind to fall to the side, sparing Fraser the experience of having 150-plus pounds of Chicago detective sprawl hard against his back. Fraser seemed to appreciate the gesture, and he curled in against him with a contented sigh, resting his head on Ray's shoulder. 

Ray just held him for a moment, not surprised in the least to discover that they were both still shaking. He pulled the condom off his softening cock and tied it off, then tossed it into the wastebasket beside the bed. Fraser murmured as Ray came back to lie beside him, snuggling up against him like a giant cat. It occurred to Ray that they were going to go to sleep here, still sweaty and sticky and decidedly un-Mountie-like, and that it didn't seem to be bothering Fraser in the least. The thought made him chuckle softly. 

Fraser looked up at him curiously, and his gaze flickered up to glance at Ray's hair, making Ray wonder just how many directions it was sticking up in. Fraser's eyes were warm and soft and dark with emotions that Ray was only beginning to be able to put a name to. 

And there was so much he wanted to say to Fraser suddenly, so much he wanted to tell him, but Ray's brain froze on the actual words, refusing to let him say a thing. Words had never been his strong point, but that had never bothered him, except for now, now when there was so very much that he wanted Fraser to hear. 

And so he did the only thing he _could_ do. He touched his fingers lightly to Fraser's cheek and bent down to kiss him, doing what he could to let that one gesture communicate his gratitude, his love, his acknowledgment that what had passed between them here tonight was a Very Big Thing, and that he was grateful for it. And Fraser opened to him in this as he had in everything else, taking him in, embracing him, listening to the things that words couldn't say. 

When Ray pulled back again, Fraser's eyes were smiling. And that was okay, that was good, because it meant that Fraser had heard him, that he _got_ it. And that meant all was right with Ray's world. 

He laid down on his side again, pulling Fraser down next to him, and closed his eyes as Fraser snuggled in against him, breathing out heavily across his skin. Outside, the sound of the rain was a steady harmony against the window, soft and lulling, and Ray let it move through him, let it push him toward the wave of exhaustion that pressed so insistently at the edges of his mind. 

There were very few people in the world, he decided, who could honestly say they had everything they needed to be happy in their life. 

He was extremely glad that he was lucky enough to be one of them. 

The End  
10/13/01 

* * *

End Creature Comforts by Rushlight:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
